


Naked

by hor10nse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Caring Ravi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft Leo, Sweet Gestures, They are so in love, Vixx LR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: no one understands Taekwoon the way Wonshik does
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> My very first VIXX fanfic. I love cute and fluffy Wontaek and and VIXX in general, so I hope you guys do too cause this story is nothing but tooth-rotting fluff.   
I have a few other Wontaek stories i wrote a while back and hope to post. I'm hoping the VIXX fandom will warmly welcome my stories. 
> 
> enjoy<3

Taekwoon pulls away from his computer and sighs, rubbing his eyes with his fingers in exhaustion. Beside him, his boyfriend and comrade is lost in his work. Wonshik is always like this when he is making music and Taekwoon admires that about him- the level of passion where music is his second oxygen.

They have been locked away for most hours of the day in the studio, working together on their VIX LR comeback. The company could have found producers and song writers for them, but as growing and maturing artists, Taekwoon and Wonshik insisted on working on their music themselves. In the beginning, that had its challenges with each of them having different ways of expressing themselves through music. They’ve come a very long way to this point where they can comfortable create as friends, workmates and boyfriends. 

Taekwoon feels such pride every time he steps into this studio because of how far he has come as an artist, how much VIXX LR have grown and how far he and Wonshik has come in their romantic relationship.

Well right now Taekwoon is more hungry than anything else. he absently rubs his belly, inaudibly mumbling, “so thirsty.” He sigh, “some chicken would be amazing.”

after watching Wonshik for a bit longer, Taekwoon rolls his chair back to the desk and resumes work. Taekwoon doesn’t know how many minutes have passed when Wonshik suddenly looks up and turns to Taekwoon, drawing Taekwoon’s gaze to his.

“hm?” Taekwoon hums with askance, eyebrows raised, when Wonshik just wordlessly stares for a little too long.

“I’m stepping out for a bit. I’ll be back.” Wonshik says with a sweet smile playing on his lips. Taekwoon wants to kiss them, but he holds back. They are alone here, but someone could still walk in at any moment.

“Where are you going?” Taekwoon asks instead.

“I won’t be long.” promises Wonshik, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s question. This doesn’t bold well with Taekwoon at all. he is glaring as Wonshik stands up and moves to stand behind Taekwoon. Suddenly, warm palms cup Taekwoon’s cheeks and his head is tipped back gently then he is looking at his boyfriend’s face.

Taekwoon is about to ask what Wonshik is doing but is silenced when Wonshik presses a soft kiss against his forehead, successfully followed by another to his left cheek and then the right. Taekwoon’s cheeks crimson and he purses his lips to avoid smiling like an idiot . “I’ll be right back.” Wonshik says again and his touch starts to slide away but Taekwoon realises he isn’t ready to let go of the affection just yet so he quickly reaches up curls his fingers around Wonshik’s wrists, holding his hands in place.

“okay, but don’t be long.” he isn’t embarrassed about being needy. of all people Wonshik knows him best. Wonshik is the only man that Taekwoon has dared to stand_ naked_ in front of. metaphorically and quite literally as well.

Wonshik nods and kisses Taekwoon once more, on the lips this time, before he finally saunters away. Taekwoon lets him go this time.

Wonshik returns not long after and sets two paper bags on the desk in front of Taekwoon. Taekwoon blinks up at his boyfriend in confusion and then at the bags.

“you said you were hungry and thirsty, so…” Wonshik offers in explanation then trails off and nonchalantly shrugs.

Taekwoon’s jaw drops. he opens the first bag and finds water and fruit juice. in the other there is dumplings and friend chicken.

“How did you know?” he gapes at Wonshik.

Wonshik answers with a small chuckle and reaches out to fondly push the bangs out of Taekwoon’s face. “you are not as subtle as you think when you are hungry or tired.”

“you are the one who gets visibly cranky when you are hungry and stressed.”

Wonshik considers this for a second and declares, “then it’s rubbed off on you. Besides, I literally heard you mutter something about chicken and water a few minutes ago.”

Taekwoon can’t help smiling. Wonshik always does this to him- make simple gestures that make Taekwoon’s heart threaten to skitter away. “Your mumbling is quite audible.” Wonshik adds.

“thank you.” Taekwoon begins, “for the food.” he pauses for a beat, “and for hearing me.” he uses his chair to rolls his chair over to Wonshik and kisses him on the lips. it’s just a small peck of appreciation because he is bad with words. He can’t say it in words that he thinks Wonshik is the best boyfriend in the world, but he knows Wonshik understands. no one understands Taekwoon’s silent gestures the way Wonshik does. Wonshik understands his heart.

Taekwoon pulls back and smiles, happiness radiating from him, “want some chicken?”

“actually I’m in the zone right now so I can’t get my fingers dirty, but go on and eat. i bought the food for you anyway.”

“that’s no good. we haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Taekwoon protests with a frown and a pout “it’s almost 8pm. you are not the only one who likes taking care of people.” _I like taking care of you too_, Taekwoon thinks but doesn’t say. he knows that Wonshik can hear him.

Wonshik cutely rests his chin on his palm, elbow braced on the desk, “what do you suggest then, hyung?”

“hm….” Taekwoon gets lost in thought and comes up with something, “I could feed you.”

“okay, but if I like it I’ll make you feed me every other time.”

Taekwoon bursts out laughing. “I think we’d both enjoy that too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. kudos/comments are very welcome and loved<3<3<3


End file.
